


Some Fans are creepy

by Quiet_roar



Series: Kidnapper and Abigale [2]
Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Duct Tape, F/M, He bites her, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oc Focuses on the chat instead of escaping, Panic response: Freeze up, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: The title says it all. Mostly.The title and the tags say it all.
Relationships: the Kidnapper (Welcome to the game)/Original Female Character
Series: Kidnapper and Abigale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108106
Kudos: 17





	Some Fans are creepy

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and felt like writing this. My local smutty discord groups encouraged me.

**LOCAL MAN STILL MISSING, FAMILY BEGGING FOR SAFE RETURN!**  
**WOMAN'S BODY FOUND MUTILATED IN DITCH!**  
**RUMORS OF KIDNAPPERS TAKING YOU IN THE NIGHT GROWING!**

"Hello~?"  
  
Abigale jumped, startled out of her browsing by her friend. They had been in a video call for the last hour or so, and Abigal kept fading out to do her own thing. "Huh?"  
  
Her friend rolled her eyes, smirking at Abigal. "I asked if you wanted to go out tomorrow, to that stupid food place? Make it a day on the town kind of thing?"  
  
Right, that's what they had been discussing. Getting Abigal out of the house and hopefully out of her current depression. Hopefully. "Yeah. Sounds fun." It did sound fun, she just...felt too apathetic to express it at the moment. "What time should I be up?"  
  
Her friend shrugged. "Maybe....11am? That sound good?"  
  
Abigal nodded. "Okay...I might get a couple hours of sleep then." She responded, attempting to run her hand through her hair. Her fingers got stuck and a strange noise garbled its way from her throat. She just barely heard her friend laugh as she tried to get her finger free.  
  
"Alright, well I need to go to bed, and so do you you fool! Get some sleep!"  
  
"Okay. Later." Abigal muttered, waiting until her friend had disconnected to disconnect herself. She immediately hopped back to the internet and began listening to random Youtube videos. She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched her favorite Youtuber attempt to kill Sims. There was just something funny about him. A cold wind blew through her window, causing her to curl into herself. Despite her filthy purple moose pajama pants and filthy oversized camp sweatshirt, she felt at least a little better. Looking at the clock on her computer, she found it to be 1AM. And the rest of her house was completely dark.  
"Guess Candy came home early..." She muttered, standing up without turning off her computer. That was beyond her energy level at the moment. Leaving her streaming room, she walked though the small halls to her shared room with Candy, only to freeze in her path.  
  
Two men stood on either side of Candy, attempting to hold her down, while one held a hand over her mouth. All four people stood there, staring at each other for a solid minute.  
  
"Holy FUCK!"  
  
_"Dmitry! Grab her!"_  
  
_"I thought he said this bitch was the only one!"_  
  
_"Shut the fuck up and focus!"_  
  
Abigal ran back into her streaming room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she backed away from the door, collapsing into her seat. She felt cold, but also like she was burning. She tore off her sweater, revealing a gray, super-tight tank top with a little cat face on her left chest. She began fanning herself, hyperventilating as she tried to think of what to do. "Okay... Alright, it's okay Abigal. You just walked in on your friend being kidnapped by two burly guys, and now they may be coming after you because you saw them, and you need to do something now or else you're going to die."  
  
_“Don’t worry kitten, they won’t hurt you.”_  
  
Abigale leapt away from her chair, spinning to see one more man standing behind her. Even with the ski mask covering his face, she could tell he was smiling as he loomed over her. Abigal sprung for the door, forgetting she had locked it, rattling the door uselessly without doing anything. She ended up slammed against the door as he ran into her before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her away while her legs kicked wildly and she screamed like a banshee.  
  
_“Dmitry! What the hell is going on in there!?”_  
  
_“Never mind that! I have our little problem kitten!”_ The man managed to stun her by slamming her against the desk, getting her to stop just long enough to tape her arms behind her back and throw a strip of tape over her mouth. Abigale wept, her legs kicking out in an attempt to strike him and get free or something. She wasn’t sure yet, she just knew she wasn’t going to die without a fight. _“You know kitten, if you stopped fighting, this probably wouldn’t hurt so much, but then again, knowing you, you love pain and fear.”_  
  
Abigale had no idea what he was saying. Or why he began stroking her almost tenderly. _“God...Ever since I saw your first stream, I’ve wanted to fuck you. Never thought I’d actually get the chance though.”_ He suddenly chuckled grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up while forcing her to stand all in on strangely fluid motion. _“welp, I’m not one to waste an opportunity!”_  
  
She began kicking again, or attempting to, only to have one leg wretched higher and have herself be held slightly off the ground with a crushing grip on her ankle and waist. The hand around her waist managed slip underneath her pants and panties, digging into her clit and sensitive lower skin. Abigale whimpered behind her gag, lurching forward in an attempt to pull her lower regions away from his hand.  
  
_“Aw! You even mew like a little kitten! I knew you were cute, but I didn’t know you were that cute.”_ His hand left her, snapping her pants against her stomach and dropping her leg with a solid ‘thunk’; leaving her to regain her balance by herself. She took just one moment to catch her breath, shaking as her mind raced. The sudden sound of his zipper drew her back to reality. She made to go for the door, only for a hand to smack against her back and slam her chest to the table. _"_ _Now, now. there's no need for that. We're going to have some..."_ He paused, looking up at her screen. She followed his eyes. Her internet was still open, and the little red icon in the upper right of her browser gave away how she kept track of all her passwords and usernames.  
  
He hummed for a moment before pulling up her personal streaming service.  
  
no...  
  
As soon as she was confirmed to log in on the site, all her social media profiles would post something with a link and ask for people to hop in and watch her (silently) freak out while playing a game. His waist and he pajama rear center stage, with her bound arms just barely in view. His arm was blocking what she could feel, what she knew was there. Again, he chuckled, though this one had a clear darkness to it. _"Well...THIS should be fun. all your precious followers watching as you lose your virginity. This ought to be great."_  
  
She could see her followers start to roll in, each one confused fro a moment, but still too curious.  
  
"Oh man, I thought she was taking a break!"  
"Wait...who's that dude?! 0.o"  
"Yoooooooo, that boi packing something mean behind that arm, I can tell!"  
"Oh my gawd! Is this her boyfriend?!"  
"Did Panic get a boyfriend finally?!"  
"OMG gurl, nice fish, he beefy AF!"  
"Hey, Panic, I don't mean to make you Panic, but you have a bear behind you."  
"I see beef."  
  
_"See? That already love this."_ He laughed, pulling her off the desk and against him. He stepped back, kicking the chair out of the way to make sure they both were centered in the camera. _"well, what do you all think? She's going to lose her virginity tonight, right here, right now. Exciting, isn't it?"_ One arm snaked around her waist, keeping her pinned to him while the other grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at the camera as she was crying.  
  
"Wait.....Why she crying?"  
"Boobies."  
"Panic is crying? Why is the cat crying? :/"  
"Dude... I don't think she wants to do this..."  
"Why is my kitty bound up?!?!?!?! 0A0!!!! My poor baby cat! >A<"  
"Tits!"  
  
_"Awww~, no need to cry kitten. It'll be over before you know it."_ He easily pulled down her pants and panties, stepping on them to pull her legs free. Abigal screamed, though muffled, and frantically shook her head while kicking wildly. He shifted his hands to hold her legs open, showing off her nether regions to all her viewers. She stared at the screen in horror. He was decently big... bigger than any toys she stuck up there. She was too scared to do anything, frozen in fear of what he might do if she fought back and stuck like this. She watched the screen as he suddenly forced himself inside her, her lips spread apart thanks to how he was holding her. _"Ah, there we go, not so bad, right little kitten?"_ he laughed, holding her still for a moment while she whimpered and whined, fresh tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Guys...I don't think she knows him."  
"Oh fuck this is HOT"  
"Wait....SOMEONE CALL THE COPS"  
"Oh shit..."  
"And now she's bleeding all over his dick"  
  
_“Aw! Looks like only a few people have found out little kitten. Your fans aren’t the brightest, are they?”_ Slowly, he began moving, paying no mind to her hiccups or whimpers or the small twitches of her body. Any time she moved, it hurt. Not in a ‘this-is-too-big-for-me’ way, more in a burning way. She didn’t like it at all. She resigned herself to just waiting until he was done and watching her stream as it happened.  
  
“Oh my god he’s actually in”  
“Fucking Chad cock”  
“Of course she turns into a Stacy. Too good for your fans, huh?”  
“Hey buddy, if I were you I’d leave now. I’ve called the police.”  
“And you told them what?! “Oh, my favorite streamer is being raped by a burly Russian dude with a snake tattoo”?! Not much to go on Einstein!”  
“At least he’s trying!”  
“Whatever, a stupid foid like her deserves this! Flaunting her tits around the web all the time!”  
“Silence male thot.”  
“who forgot the Incel-B-gone?”  
“Is she dead?”  
“Newsflash people: She might be in shock.”  
“Man, her pussy is totally ruined now.”  
“Shut up, nobody cares about you body pillow that you do unspeakable things to.”  
“Irony: Panic really does sell body pillows of herself.”  
“And tiddie mouspads, but that’s not the point currently”  
“Someone stop him or something???”  
“Where is Candy?! Don’t you live with her???”  
“He’s lifting up his mask! Quick! Capture his face!”  
  
Abigal watched as her lifted the bottom of his mask, keeping his face close to her shoulder. _"Suppose no one will mind. This will be your last stream after all."_ A muffled shriek tore from her throat as he dug his teeth into her shoulder, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Even as blood filled his mouth and dripped down his chin, he just dug his teeth in deeper. His thrust became erratic almost, shorter and more sloppy.  
  
"Panic..."  
"Oh many he is going HAM now!"  
"You're going to die Panic..."  
"Hey, bro, idk if you noticed, but he seems to like her. He might keep her."  
"I'm sorry Panic. But you will die at his hands."  
"But I can help you get revenge."  
  
Abigal gasped as something hot and sticky filled her insides. She could feel it dripping to the floor, and upon re-focusing on the video, she found cum dripping from her body. He came inside her. The realization numbed her. He was going to murder her now. She was just going to be another headline on the newspaper along with Candy. He pulled out slowly, relishing every little noise she made as her head fell against her chest and she passed out. He looked at the chat now, reading over the messages while pulling his balaclava back down to cover his mouth. He dropped her to the floor, simply making sure her head didn’t hit anything. He didn’t want her to die right now after all.  
  
_“Yeah? That so? you really think you can avenge her? Whatever the hell you think that means?”  
_  
“Mother Russia my dude. Welcome to fucking Mother Russia.”  
“God damned Commie Chads!”  
NOOBIEKITTYLOVER69420 HAS BEEN SLAIN. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME PAL!  
“Oh fuck, it’s an admin!”  
“Why does she have an admin from Russia???”  
“Because fuck you all, that’s why. But most importantly, fuck you whomever you are mister rapist. You don’t know me, I don’t know you. But I have a better chance of knowing you than you know me.”  
The stream suddenly cut off, her camera shutting off with it. One final message popped up in her private messages though:  
“I only came on at the end, but you’re going to regret this.”  
  
Dmitry rolled his eyes while pulling his pants back on. He was not scared of some random boy with an internet connection. He looked at the time 2AM. They had to get leaving, now. The customer would be annoyed with the delay, but at the least...  
He looked down at the streamer he had found by accident. Honestly, what he loved more than anything was how she could go from being totally quiet to screaming when playing a scary game. He got off on watching her shift so suddenly from one extreme to the other. He had been bored one day and had found her live-stream on PornHub. Why was she there when she was streaming games and not doing porn? He didn’t care after he watched her. His smile took a dark turn as he knelt down and scooped her up, slinging her over his should as if she weighed nothing at all. He unlocked the door and sped to the van, pleased to find they had waited for him. He threw her in the back, climbing in after her.  
  
_"Damn Dmitry, what the hell took you so long?!"_  
  
They were both clearly angry as the trio sped away from the house. Candy, their main target burst into a new round of tears as she stared at her roommate, who just lay there with her eyes closed; shirt shill pulled up, and no other garments in sight with semen dripping from between her legs.  
  
_"When we get back, I'll let him know he can keep some of my pay."_ He hummed, running a hand over Abigale's hair.  
  
_"What?! Seriously?"_  
  
_"I already got a bit of a reward. I'll only take what's needed for my rent this month."_ He chuckled, twirling some of the frazzled strands around his fingers. He loved his little kitten, from the first moment he saw her. And now, nobody but him would get to see her.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Thank you for the kudos.  
> I was craving the dark shit, and apparently so were some other people.  
> Again, thanks.


End file.
